


AU/ Present Day London/ Ross and Demelza

by Linden615



Category: Demelza Carne - Fandom, Poldark (TV 2015), Ross Poldark - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, poldark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linden615/pseuds/Linden615
Summary: It's the present day. Dwight Enys and Demelza Carne are roommates and in another flat, Caroline Penvenes and a depressed Ross Poldark are roommates. Matchmaking is in the air!





	1. Caroline Needs a Favor

Upon returning to Cornwall, Ross Poldark was despondent to find out his girlfriend, Liz, had run off with his cousin, Frank, while he was stationed in Afghanistan. His friend from secondary school, Caroline, had invited him to stay with her in London, and with his life a mess, Ross had accepted her offer. For awhile he'd been a part-time trainer at a posh gym in Bloomsbury and Caroline, who had a little pug named Horace, was an events planner for charities, which meant she was busy most nights partying. 

Ross, being deeply depressed over his cousin and girlfriend's betrayal, had been drunk or high most of the time since he came to London. His war injuries had made it difficult for him to jog and do cardio, but he was a good motivator and popular with the women at the gym, who were all eager to do more that just lift weights with Ross. When he was caught in bed with a client by her executive husband, Ross had lost his job after barely a month and sank even lower into his funk. Caroline was starting to get annoyed, but since Ross was so much fun when he was in a good mood, she over looked his short comings.

Caroline had inherited two flats from her Grandmother Penvenen. She and Ross stayed in the large one on Dukes Road and two of Caroline's friends from back home stayed in the other, smaller flat that was a few blocks away on Bury Place. Dwight Enys was an intern at Great Ormond Street Hospital and Demelza Carne, whom Ross vaguely remembered as being a scrawny redhead in primary school when he left for the army, shared the other flat. Apparently Demelza's dad was a bastard alcoholic and her brothers were yobs who terrorized the Cornwall district, and to get out of an abusive home life, Dwight had talked her into coming to London. Demelza was a barista at Free State Coffee shop, and had plans to go to St Bartholomew's School of Nursing when the new classes started.

One sunny day, when Demelza wasn't working, she made a picnic and planned to meet Dwight at St George's Gardens during his dinner time. To her surprise, she found Caroline and Horace sitting on the bench with Dwight. She hid her annoyance by picking Horace up and burying her face against his warm little back. Demelza like Caroline, but the food she had brought was just sandwiches and she would have made a more sophisticated meal had she only known. Not that it mattered. Caroline was rail thin and Demelza doubted she ate much of anything.

"Demelza," said Caroline, "I hope you don't mind me intruding, but when I saw Dwight at GOSH and he said he was meeting you, the idea just popped into my head that you might be the solution to my problem."

"What problem is that?" asked Demelza.

"Ross Poldark!" exclaimed Caroline. "He's driving me mad."

"How so?" asked Demelza, who tried to give Dwight a stern look, but he was busy tearing off bits of his sandwich and giving little bites to Horace who was begging in his usual adorable way.

"For starters, since he lost his job, he's done nothing but drink all my brandy and smoke pot. If he isn't drunk or stoned he's in a frightful mood." Caroline broke off the tiniest crumb from one of Demelza's homemade biscuits and put it in her mouth. 

"Judas!" thought Demelza. "I could eat a whole meal in the time it takes her to eat that tiny bite." 

Caroline had a sip of her latte before continuing. "Couldn't you find him a job at that coffee shop where you work?"

Demelza laughed. "Ross doesn't seem to be the type to wait on other folks. It might make him even more unbearable. It seems you'd be able to put him to work, what with your charity events."

"I'm afraid he'd start a row and we'd get no donations," Caroline answered. "These biscuits are delicious, Demelza. Would you be interested in entertaining Ross on Thursday? I have a cocktail party scheduled at my flat and I don't know what to do with him." Caroline saw the look on Denelza's face and hastily added, "I'd pay you for your time, of course."

"Oh, goodness, Caroline! You don't have to pay me!" Demelza stared at Dwight who had remained silent this whole time. 

"Don't look at me," said Dwight. "I have shifts 10 days in a row. But maybe I could get him a job as a janitor at GOSH."

At that nonsense, Caroline and Demelza burst into giggles. The thought of the proud and self-righteous Ross mopping hospital floors was too much!

"What?" said Dwight.

"Men!" cried Caroline.

And silently, Demelza agreed. They could be so blind to the obvious. 

"I think Ross just needs a friend. I've been too busy," Dwight said thoughtfully. "He's been though hell. The war. His dad dying and the thing with Liz send Frank. I think Ross is, for now, a broken man."

"I don't know what I could possibly do," said Demelza. She started packing up. Dwight's hour was almost over. As she busied herself with the basket, she missed the smile that passed between Dwight and Caroline.

"Oh, I'll think of something," mused Caroline. "But Thursday, Demelza. Please!"

"Judas!" Alright!" conceded Demelza. "What time Thursday?"

"Perfect!" Caroline clapped her hands together. "I'll text you. Ciao!" She clipped Horace's lead to his collar and disappeared down the garden path before Dwight or Demelza could say good-bye.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Demelza take Garrick for a walk.

Demelza was looking forward to Ross coming over and spending the evening with her and Dwight. Truth be told, she was more nervous than anything else. She'd never told anyone, but since she was 13, and happened upon Ross skinny dipping one summer, she'd had a major crush on him. When he'd joined the service, she thought she would never see him again. Now that she saw him often, she felt shy and tongue tied around him. Not that he seemed to notice her since he'd come to London. He was usually in a foul mood and more oft than naught, drunk.

Dwight had invited Ross over to watch football and Demelza was glad for it. Things wouldn't be so awkward if it were the three of them, and Ross needn't know that Caroline had wanted him gone.

Demelza spent the day cleaning the flat and she went out to buy, what Dwight assured her was Ross's favorite ale, Spingo. She made pasties and ginger fairings, because she knew they were Dwight's favorites and men did like to eat when shouting at the telly. Then, Demelza took a bath and put on a a pale green, silk tee shirt Caroline had given her and her new jeans. Her red hair hung in unruly spirals down her back.

Demelza was looking out the kitchen window when she saw Ross making his way down the alley. Her heart beat a little faster as it always did when she saw Ross. Demelza thought how sexy he looked in his tight black jeans and black denim jacket. To her surprise, a scrappy looking dog was following him, and on closer inspection, Demelza could see that Ross had used his belt as a lead.

Demelza opened the door, "Aye, Ross! What have ye?" Demelza knelt down and the excited pup wiggled up to her. 

"Caro and I went to the Garrick Club last night, and this begger followed us home." Ross flashed his devastatingly handsome smile. " I know you love animals."

"What's he called?" Demelza looked up at Ross. 

"Why, Garrick, of course," answered Ross with a laugh. His dark brown eyes were merry and Demelza was glad he seemed to be in a good mood for once. Even with the faint scar that ran from his left eyebrow and down his face until it disappeared into his dark ever present stubble, Demelza thought he was the handsomest man she had ever known. 

Dwight walked into the kitchen with his doctor's bag. "Sorry, I've been called in." 

"Oh, Dwight! I'm that disappointed," said Demelza. She stood up and quickly packed some pasties for Dwight to take. "Here, for your dinner. I made too many." She handed Dwight the paper bag.

Ross and Demelza watched Dwight head off towards the tube station that would take him to Great Ormond Street. 

"Well, said Demelza and she looked at Ross who taking off his jacket. His short sleeved navy tee shirt showed off his biceps to perfection. "Want a Spingo?"

She opened two and handed one to Ross. "Cheers," they said at the same time, and clinked their bottles together. 

Demelza got a bowl of water for Garrick and then she put about 20 pasties on a platter, and made her way to the sitting room where Ross was already sprawled across the sofa with the game on. Demelza kicked his leg and Ross made room for her. Demelza set the pasties on the coffee table and fed one to Garrick.

"You like him, eh," said Ross.

"Oh, yes. He really is a dear," answered Demelza. She reached down and scratched Garrick behind the ears. When Demelza bent over, her tee shirt pulled up exposing her lower back. Instinctively, she reached back to pull it down and she felt Ross push her hand away.

"Demelza, who did that to you?" Ross asked softly as he saw the reddish marks that crisscrossed her pale white skin. 

Demelza felt her cheeks get hot. "It's nothing, Ross. Really." She sat up and leaned back. "It happened years ago. It don't matter anymore." 

"Is it the reason you left Cornwall?" 

"Oh, Ross, I don't want to talk about that now." Demelza offered Ross the platter of food and Ross took a pastie and bit into it. Ross stared at Demelza as he ate. Demelza drank some ale a bit too fast and they both laughed when she wiped her chin with the back of her hand.

"These are the best I've had since me mum died," said Ross when he'd finished his pastie.

Demelza couldn't help but smile. "Thanks! They are Dwight's favorite."

Ross took a long slow swallow of ale. "Are you in love with Dwight?" 

Demelza laughed. "Goodness, no! He's my best friend. Anyway, Dwight's in love with Caroline." For a second she looked horrified. "Dear me! I shouldn't have said that."

Ross threw back his head and laughed. Demelza liked the way his eyes crinkled up. "As if Dwight's love for Miss Penvenen wasn't written all over his face every time he's near her." Ross grabbed another pastie. "Don't look so guilty. I'll not say a word to Caroline." 

Demelza went back to petting Garrick and Ross settled back and watched Liverpool lose to United Man.

"Damn it!" yelled Ross. Then he got up and brought back two more bottles of Spingo.

By then Demelza had let Garrick up on the sofa and his head was in her lap. Ross flipped through the channels looking for something to watch. Demelza was surprised she felt so comfortable with him. She figured without Caroline to prod and push his buttons, Ross wasn't as ill tempered as he usually was.

While Ross impatiently clicked back and forth between shows, Demelza kept her attention on Garrick. She did love dogs and was content to pet Garrick, while she watched Ross. He was so handsome! His dark hair was a disheveled riot of curls, and she wondered what it would be like to run her fingers through it.   
As if he were reading her thoughts, Ross turned and smiled at Demelza. Flustered at being caught, she bent her head and nuzzled Garrick.

"What say we take this mutt for a walk?" Ross suggested. 

Demelza laughed with relief. "Yes, let's! Would you like a walk, Garrick?" And Garrick jumped to the floor as if he understood. 

Demelza grabbed her jumper and the three of them set off towards St James Park. It was past 10 at night, and the park, while still busy, wasn't crowded. 

"I'm still amazed I'm living in London." said Demelza as they walked along, stopping every few feet to let Garrick sniff at every tree and bush they passed. "And in a posh neighborhood!"

"Me, too," said Ross. "Caro's been a great friend to me."

"She is so good to me and Dwight. I always thought she was a bit snobby, and she is," said Demelza. "But at the same time, she's so kind. Yet, it seems she doesn't want us to know that side of her."

"That's our Caro," said Ross. "An enigma, at best."

They waited at the zebra crossing for the light to change and Ross said, "Demelza wait a minute while I go buy a pack of cigarettes."

"I'll go on with Garrick and meet you in the park," said Demelza.

"Stay by the entrance," said Ross. "I'll just be a second."

As Demelza walked through the entrance Garrick pulled her along as he followed a sent. Suddenly, there was no one about and Demelza realized a section of lights was out and the park was darker than usual. Garrick growled and pulled on his makeshift leash. Suddenly, two young men were were blocking Demelza's way. One grabbed her arm and Demelza was so shocked she couldn't react. The same fear she hadn't felt since she left Cornwall washed over her. She was helpless and terrified.

"Hey, fuck off!" She heard Ross shout and the two men disappeared into the night.

Demelza could hardly catch her breath. Ross was by her side and she clutched his arm.

"Let's sit awhile," said Ross as they came to a bench along a lighted section of the path. 

Demelza hugged herself as Ross stretched his arms along the back of the bench. She'd dreamed of being alone with Ross for years and now that it was happening and he probably thought she was a fool.

Ross rubbed her shoulder. "Are you ok, Demelza? Those guys didn't hurt you did they?"

"No, Ross," said Demelza. "I'm ok." Then she burst into tears.

"Hey," said Ross. "You're alright!" He held her face for a moment before he put his arms around Demelza.

Demelza rested her head on Ross's shoulder. She still held on to Garrick's lead. She wasn't scared anymore. In fact, she felt very safe in Ross Poldark's embrace. 

"Thank you, Ross." Demelza turned her head and started to kiss Ross on his cheek, but he turned his head and his lips found her's. His kiss was gentle, but urgent. It was like nothing Demelza had ever experienced before.

After a moment they drew back from each other.

"Oh, Demelza you know I really like you," said Ross softly.

"I like you, too, Ross," Demelza smiled at him.

"Come on, let's get back to your flat," said Ross.

Ross took Demelza's hand and their fingers intertwined. All the way to Bury Street they held hands and with her other hand, Demelza held tight to Garrick's lead. This would be a night to remember. She hoped Dwight wouldn't mind having a dog around.


End file.
